New Year
New Year is the fifthteenth episode of season 1 and fifthteenth episode overall Plot New Year comes around at the track and Eric hooks up with Daniella. Meanwhile Gracie and Stevie spy on Eric at his date. Meanwhile,the alliance gets more attention and Liz and Peter are forced to race Facebook fans. Lois chases Peter after he killed her cat on mistake. Script (Lemonade Time) Daniella:That'll be a dollar! (Gives Eric lemonade) Eric:Tha- tha-nks Daniella! Stevie:Hey Eric,You coming to the big Facebook race at the track? Eric:Facebook? Peter:We've got like..1,000 fans now! We hooked up some fliers. Made a facebook. Made an announcement at school.. We decided to host a race with our fans! Eric:Cool! But I haven't got the time. I have a date. Stevie and Peter:OHHHH! Stevie:Who's the lucky lady? Eric:Sit and watch. Daniella? Daniella:Yeah? Eric:Will you go out on a date with me? Daniella:Sure! How about the pool,then here,then to the movies? Eric:Yeah,tonight. So..there! Peter:I could never do THAT. Stevie:Heh. Gracie:(Enters with Lois) Jacob took off his shirt..Oh hey guys! Lois:Hey dudes. Eric,Stevie:Hello! Peter:Oh dear. Lois:Peter?! Peter:GAH! (Takes a sip of Eric's lemonade and runs off) Lois:PETER!!!! (Chases after him) Stevie:What the.. Eric:What happened?! Gracie:Peter had barb wire on his tree house that recognized only his skin for security reasons. A dog was chasing Lois' cat. Peter gave the cat a signal to climb the tree. Then.. The cat was shocked!! Eric:Cool! Stevie:Wicked! Gracie:...? Eric:So not cool. Stevie:Nowhere near wicked! Eric:It's getting late. Gotta go guys! (Runs home) Gracie:Where is he going? Stevie:He has a special lady friend tonight. Gracie:What? Stevie:I said "He has a special lady friend tonight." Gracie:I heard you..Stevie. We have a date.. Stevie:YES!! Gracie:To ruin.. Stevie..Did you think I meant that I liked you?! Stevie:No way! YES for your jealousy! (The track) Liz:(Drives some laps) Peter:GAHH!! I lost her.. Liz:(Stops) What are you doing? Peter:I'm running from Lois.. Must host Facebook race.. Lois:PETER!!! Peter:Oh crud.. (Runs) Lois:Get back here!!! (Chases him) Liz:? (The pool) Daniella:Trying not to get my hair wet! Eric:Haha! Girls and hair. Why so serious? Stevie (Disguise Dancer): Hey groovy boys! Daniella:Boy? Gracie (Disguise Emo Goth): I hate life. Eric:You HATE Life? Stevie:(Grabs Daniella and dances with her) Daniella:Let go! Gracie:YEEEEAAAAHHHH!!!!!!! Eric:Heavy metal? Gracie:YOU SHALL DIE UNDER THE NAME OF SUICIIIIIIIIIIDEEEEE!!! Stevie:Work it baby! Groove! (Bumps Daniella's butt) YOW! Gracie:YEAAAHHH!! Eric:Oh crud. (Peter's home) Peter:(Climbs into the treehouse) Lois:Get back here! (Climbs up but get shocked) You..win..this time.. (The track) Liz:The first annual Dylan Alley Facebook Derby!! Fans:Yay!!! Peter:Gah! I'm here! Phew. Think you can challenge us? Fans:Yeah! Liz:We can't hear you,but we're saying it for you to be amused! Fans:YEAH!! Peter:Get into your karts! (Everyone prepares,so does Peter and Liz) (The race begins,everybody rides through the forest track) (So far, Bradley Hamilton is is the lead with Roger Henderson) Peter:These guys are motivated! (Speaks with the headphones) Liz:Totally! French kid:Move out of zee way. I have a race going on,nastee little pests! Chinese kid:(Chinese) Darn you teenage kid! Peter:Go go go! (Steps on the gas harder)] Liz:Wee!! (Goes over a hill) French:You are an id-ee-ot. Get out of my zight! Chinese:(Chinese) @&&^%% (Peter gets into the lead,and the second lap starts) (Lemonade Time) Eric:Sorry,Daniella,those guys seem like butts. Stevie: How do we PRETEND to work here?! Gracie:Hmm..(Beats up workers) Stevie:Oh crud... (5 minutes later) Daniella:(Leans in to kiss Eric) Stevie (Disguise Baseball player):(Stops them) Hey buddy buddy buddy! I'm Jimmy Reynolds,Google me,pro baseball playeeeerrrr! Eric:What?! Gracie (Disguise as 25 year old seducive singer):Hey you cutie,I'll make you some lemonade. I'll squeeze it.. Just for you.. Daniella:What's going on? Stevie:Ayyy Batter batter batter SWING! (Throws a ball at Daniella) Daniella:Oof! (Falls) Eric:Daniella!! (Picks her up) Gracie:Hey girls! Say yeah! (Dances on counter) Girls:Yeah! Gracie:Hey guys! Say ha! Guys:Ha! Gracie:Get your butt out the chair,I see you aint going nowhere! Eric: Daniella,to the movies! (They leave) (The race) Peter:I'm in the lead with the african kid! African kid:I had elephants faster than you! Liz:(Gets mad) Elephants?! Don't mess with him! (Bumps into the African kid) Chinese kid:Oh dumplings! Peter:THE LAST LAP IS ABOUT TO EEENNNNDDD!!! (They all pass the finish line. But the winner is.. Abby:Oh my GOD!! Peter,Liz,and others:ABBY DANIELS?! Abby:Nuh uh. (Takes off mask) Peter,Liz,and others:LOIS?! Peter:I thought you were shocked! Lois:Abby dressed up as me. She was shocked. I joined the race as Abby. Hey Peter. Meow. Peter:Oh crud! (Runs off) Lois:HEY! (Chases him) (The movie) Eric:(Has his arm around Daniella) Gracie (Disguise pirate):(Climbs under their seats) ARRGGHHH! Daniella:AHHH!!! Stevie (Disguise exercise dancer): (Beats up the film guy and puts on the video of him exercising) AWW YEAH WORK IT! Stevie:(Jumps out of nowhere) AWW WORK IT! FEEL THE BURN! Gracie:FALL IN LOVE WITH GRACIE! Eric:We have to break up.. They're getting in our way.. Daniella:(Walks off to the bathroom) Gracie:(Takes off disguise) Arggh?? Stevie:(Takes off disguise) Feel tha burn? Eric:Gracie,I know you're jealous. But I- Daniella:So you broke up with me,huh?! (Comes with a bunch of girls) GET THEM! Eric,Gracie,Stevie:AHHHH!!! (Fire works) (HAPPY NEW YEARS FROM THE DYLAN KART CAST AND CREW! (End credits) Trivia *This marks the second appearance of Lemonade Time. *Peter has seem to gotten over his crush of Gracie in this episode. *Eric almost admits his feelings for Gracie in this episode. Jeremy decided for the moment to happen in the Eracie saga. *This is Daniella's first appearance. For an odd reason,in future episodes,she is not seen working at Lemonade Time. *We now know that Gracie gets aggressive when jealous Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes